The instant invention pertains generally to filtration devices, and more particularly to a filtration device having a housing which may be attached to and supported by the temple of a pair of spectacles worn by a wearer, the device being operable to filter air inhaled by the wearer.
The continued presence of air pollution in our cities, as well as the commonplace occurrence of hazardous airborne materials in our work environments, have sparked a growing concern about the quality of the air we breathe. While there are ongoing efforts to remove or otherwise ameliorate such hazards from our environment, those efforts have yet to fully succeed. Consequently, many persons may choose or be forced to resort to some means of purifying the air they breathe. In reviewing the prior art in this area, however, it becomes evident that there exists a lack of efficient filtration devices of such general applicability and adaptability that they are suitable for large-scale consumer use. The prior art devices encountered by applicant, rather, are adapted to particular uses and situations, and are most often concerned with the administration of selected gaseous materials rather than with the filtration of environmental gases.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 853,431 to Allen discloses an inhaler device for the administration of anesthetics to a patient. The Allen device is held in place by an elastic band surrounding the head of the user, and is connected to a bag which is adapted to afford a supply of inhalant to the patient. Other devices which are concerned with the administration of selected materials are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,168,705 to Francisco et al., and 4,465,067 to Koch et al. The Francisco device includes a supporting frame somewhat in the nature of the frame of spectacles, with nasal tubes extending downwardly therefrom. As provided in the Francisco patent, the nasal tubes are ultimately in fluid connection with an oxygen supply. Similarly, the Koch patent discloses an oxygen insufflation device which includes a head-engaging frame similar to a spectacle frame. The Koch device, however, like that of Francisco, is connected to a supply of oxygen and is concerned with the administration of that specific material rather than with the filtration of environmental gases.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,941 and 4,708,446, both to Timmons, relate to nasal tubes which are attached to a glasses frame with nasal inserts coming off the bridge portion and extending by tubes along the shaft of the glasses. As with the patents previously described herein, however, the devices described in the Timmons patents are concerned with the administration of particular gaseous materials, for instance oxygen, rather than with the filtration of environmental gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 781,516 to Guthrie discloses a device for attachment to the human face in order to permit the subject to breathe air from other rooms or purified air. The Guthrie patent discloses an embodiment which includes purifying attachments which have small hairs or follicles to help to purify inhaled air. The purifying attachments of Guthrie, however, are located along tubes which simply extend outwardly from the nostrils, which may be unsightly and which does not provide the adaptability of the applicant's invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 769,755 to Madsen discloses a breathing apparatus particularly designed for the use of firemen to prevent suffocation by smoke or of other persons who may be compelled to remain in rooms or other places filled with smoke or other noxious fumes or gases. In Madsen, a reservoir charged with fresh air is carried by the subject and is attached by air tubes to a mouthpiece. This design is particularly unsuitable for large-scale consumer use owing to its bulk and the necessity of refilling the reservoir with fresh air after the same has been depleted.
Thus, in light of the prior art devices known by applicant, there exists a need for an efficient filtration device of such general applicability and adaptability that it is suitable for large-scale consumer use. The applicant's invention addresses this need.